Lady Hatt's Birthday Party
by Forever Prosperous
Summary: During a summer day, Sir Topham Hatt has some... Trouble getting to his wife's birthday party.


It was 3 days since Daisy had had her little run in with George in the summer of 1991. The Ffarquhar Branch line, or "Thomas' Line" as it is commonly known to many, had returned to normal now that Thomas was back from York.

Because he was in York, the engines on the Ffarquhar line which were Percy, Toby, Daisy, and on some occasions Mavis, whenever she was available, that is, would take care of the services that Thomas would normally take, along with their own.

At the branchline sheds, as the Sun was setting, Percy was talking to Thomas about how much he missed his best friend.

"I missed you Thomas. On the other hand, I'm not gonna miss that extra work... Don't get me wrong!" He squeaked. "I enjoy doing work a lot, it's just that on many occasions when I finished one load it was-"

"On to the next job. I can understand greatly," Thomas assured.

Daisy pulled in just as Toby finished talking.

"Hm, I won't miss that old teapot on rollers when he leaves tomorrow," she grumbled.

"Who would that be?" Toby inquired as he trundled in after shunting his coaches Henrietta and Victoria, and his baggage coach, Elsie in the yard.

"Let me give you a hint: he is green, a road vehicle and believes railways are a piece of-"

"Thats enough, Daisy," Toby cut in. "I believe some of us don't want to hear such vulgar language."

Daisy softened. "I know, it's just that he is so _insufferable_! Mark my words, you three, karma will do its business to George!" She declared.

"If you don't mind me asking," Percy asked shyly. "Could it be possible that the cone moved on its own thanks to the wind? I mean, that day was quite windy."

"I suppose you prove a point, Percy, but with _him_ around there, you never know what could happen," Daisy said after a moment of thinking.

"Alright, enough of George," said Thomas. "Did any of you notice Sir Topham Hatt today? He seemed a bit different."

"Sorry, didn't see him." Daisy said in a relaxed manner.

"I did. He seemed to be in a very good mood today," Toby pondered thoughtfully.

"I overheard him mentioning something about a party," Percy said. "Don't know what the occasion is, though..."

* * *

(Earlier)

Sir Stephen Topham Hatt and his wife, Lady Hatt, were in good spirits as they walked into a high end jewelry store, after walking around window shopping or looking around.

It was Lady Hatt's 45th Birthday, hence the reason why The Fat Controller was in a good mood. And this year, it was just the two of them alone and a bunch of friends for a party. Their sons were away for a holiday with friends, and their daughter, Emily Helen, was spending a few weeks in Canada for a summer camp. They didn't mind the fact that it was just them.

"Oh, Stephen, you will look handsome in that suit you got this morning!"

"Indeed. I will wear my best hat for you, and be clean and Maybe early, if not I will be there right on time.. After all, you only celebrate your 45th birthday once," he stated kindly.

Just then, his wife saw something that caught her eye.

"Oh, dear, would you look at this!" She exclaimed.

the stout man walked over, and saw what she was looking at. It was a tennis bracelet, a very pretty one.

"That, sweetie, is made of 14 karat white gold, including 7 karat white diamonds for a beautiful glow," the old sales woman stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Part of me doesn't want to ask how much," Lady Hatt giggled softly, with the sales clerk joining in.

"Go on, try it on," the Controller of the North Western Railway urged. As she did so, he took note of how perfectly well it fit her. As if it were made for her. Lady Hatt was absolutely gushing at this.

"I'm sorry, I really want to know how much this is worth," his wife asked.

"Well, normally it goes for 20. But this week we're having a 65 percent discount on all bracelets. So now it's only 7.

The duo perked up immediately. "7, as in 7 _pounds_?!" She stated, in a fit of shock.

The clerk chuckled. "No, no. As in it was originally £20,000, but now it's £7000 pounds."

Lady Hatt looked as though she were going to faint. "Well then," she stated, still letting it lull over her that this was 7000 pounds, "I guess I shall give this to you. A woma can only dream. Stephen, I'm going to be looking at watches."

"Got it, dear. Just give me a moment. I just dropped something."

"By all means."

As soon as Lady Hatt left, the stout Gentleman immediately rushed over to where that bracelet was. The clerk was just putting it away, when she noticed a hand placed over the box. She looked up, confused. But then she smiled in understanding when she saw Sir Topham Hatt give her a checkbook. He used his pointer finger on the other hand to signal her to be quiet. He then handed out a check made out to the company, along with a slip with his address, both at home, and for his office.

"I also added the three year warranty," she murmured softly, "That means it covers anything, from scratches, to a lost diamond, anything."

"Thank you very much. If you don't mind, may I give you my address? I would like for this to be shipped. However, it must be done between the hours of 11 to 3 that afternoon, because that's when my wife's birthday party is."

"By all means, Mr. Hatt. Oh, by the way, she's lucky to have you."

Sir Topham Hatt blushed. "Thank you. Uh, Helen, some business called, I have to rush back to Knapford."

"Is it urgent?"

"Yes indeed. I'm going to see if I can book the ballroom at Tidmouth Station, and also offer to host a venue in October involving the railway. Good bye." And with that he kissed his wife goodbye, and sent a conspiring wink to the sales clerk, who smiled knowingly.

* * *

The next morning, at 9:35, Sir Topham Hatt sat in his office at his manor which was not far from Wellsworth Station, Where he made sure his wife left at Wellsworth station.

He was just putting on his suit when his butler came in with his hat.

"You look dashing, sir."

"Of course," replied the Controller Thank you."

"I'm assuming you will be hitching a ride on one of the engines at Wellsworth?"

"Uh, no. The engines are busy. I'll just take my car. It's reliable."

"Are you sure? I can just call the signalman at-"

"No need. I best be off now. After all, what could possibly go wrong?"

Little did he know he was sure to find out very soon.

* * *

The Fat controller was driving along, having just passed the cow field where James had his accident when he first came here. He was listening to what the news had brought.

" _Today there have been peace talks going on between The new country of Slovenia, which entered a war with Yugoslavia which controlled Slovenia. This is a big step for the small country, which recently declared its independence. Coming up next we will be discussing the announcement which the currently bankrupt airline "Pan Am" has that will affect people who work for the airline in Heath-"_

 _"POP!"_

 _"Bother!"_ Exclaimed Sir Topham Hatt. It turns out, he was so engrossed with what was going on, that he didn't see the large pothole in the road.

"Well that's just great. I have a puncture!" He knew he had a spare, but he was a man who always went through with his promises. So he vowed to keep his promise of keeping clean, and not be late. He was just about to go gather his things from his car and begin his long walk when he heard a familiar car horn. He saw Caroline driving. Realizing that this might save him some walking he immediately waved his hand at her to stop.

"Good Morning Mr. Hatt!" She chirped cheerfully.

He smiled back. "And to you, too. May I have a word with your driver?"

"What can I do for you, sir?"

Please, can you give me a lift to Tidmouth? It is quite urgent. My wife's birthday party is today, you see." After having been given permission to hop in, the old car began her journey. As he did so, he checked his watch, and saw it was 10:05 A.M.

Unfortunately, this journey was to last 5 minutes. Since she was an old car, going fast was not her thing. Smoke began to leak out of her engine door. And her engine was spluttering. Realizing what was going on, her driver pulled over, just in time. He got out and check to see if his suspicions were confirmed. And they were.

"Well Caroline, it looks like you have overheated."

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry, sir, I wanted to-"

"It's fine, Caroline," he assured. "You saved me a lot of walking."

' _You could use some walking,'_ she thought quietly. Her thoughts were interrupted when a shrill whistle sounded. Both were startled.

He was easily recognized. It was George the steamroller. He had his ever present frown etched upon his face, which furrowed more when he saw Caroline.

"Huh. Call your self a car?" He began, "You're a disgrace to the roads. If I recall I believe there's a scrapyard ear the Vicar's orchard."

Caroline just gaped, before growling back at George. Before she could make a snappy comment, she began to splutter.

George's driver, who happened to be Jem Cole, was in a much better mood.

"Stephen! A jolly good morning to you!" Both happened to be childhood friends from school.

"Same to you, Jem. Can you please give me a lift to Tidmouth?"

"I'm afraid I can't, but I'll take you as far as Knapford. I'm sure there's a train going to Tidmouth there."

Sir Topham Hatt was just about to accept, when just took note of Jem Cole's state. His friend was covered in head to toe with coal dust and soot. He really didn't feel sure, but he knew this was his best chance to get to his wife's party.

"Thank you. You saved me a lot more walking," Stephen said with gratitude in his voice.

"Sure thing. We'll get you there in no time!"

George smirked. "Well, Caroline, we now know for sure who Sir Topham Hatt would catch a ride with. Cheerio~" he said, with the "cheerio" bit being sarcastic. And with that, he rumbled away. As he did so, Caroline glared at him.

"Help is on its way," said her driver. "Don't worry, old girl, he'll get what's coming to him," he assured to her.

"I hope you're right, driver..."

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed, and Jem Cole, George, and Sir Topham Hatt were in good spirits. George was murmuring a familiar tune, and the two humans were talking.

"So, what's the occasion?" Jem Cole asked.

"My wife's birthday is today, Jem. Her party is at Tidmouth."

"Oh. I forgot about that. You invited me but I told you I couldn't make it. Do tell her I say happy birthday."

"Will do."

"How old is she?"

"Helen is 45 today."

"Oh, that's an important one. How you're kids?"

"They're all good. My sons are out on holiday with friends, and Emily is spending some time in Canada at a summer camp."

"Interesting. Did you get Helen something?"

"I got her a bracelet. I'm telling you Jem, she's going to love it!" He exclaimed. "She was gushing all over it yesterday."

'Jem smiled. "That's lovely. Ah! There's Knapford right there!"

Sir Topham Hatt glanced at his watch, and saw it was 10:25. "Perfect. I believe Thomas and his train will be arriving any minute right- Oh My!"

Oil had suddenly sprayed all over him. It even got as far as his face.

Jem saw this. "Oh! I'm so sorry! His engine tends to do that sometimes. Here, use this clean rag to- Never mind, don't use it." Unfortunately, Jem and the rag both got sprayed, too, leaving the rag completely useless.

' _Well, There goes my promise on being clean,'_ Sir Topham Hatt thought to himself. ' _Things can't get worse than this, right?'_

Let's just say, things were starting to go bad. Both men were still recovering from getting covered in oil that they didn't notice the sound of something snapping.

Jem Cole then started to turn the wheel. "Why is George not turning?" Then he noticed the broken chain. His eyes widened. "Oh no," he gasped, "I think that-"

"Help! Jem!" George cried. "My steering chain has snapped!"

* * *

At Knapford, All four Ffarquhar engines were idling in the yards at Knapford. Whilst Percy, Toby, and Thomas were in good spirits, Daisy was still somewhat sour about George.

"I think we're going to need a replacement fireman, Thomas. Ours has fallen ill."

"Oh, great. That could be a while," sighed Thomas.

"I have to get going for my passengers soon," Toby said.

Before anyone could say anything else, they were all cut off by a distressed whistle. They all looked and saw that George's roller was out of control. All 4 were in shock.

"Help! Help!" He cried. Suddenly, his roller veered left, straight towards a muddy ditch. "Oh no!" George shut his eyes as he braced for impact with the ditch.

* * *

A big _splash_ sounded out as George's roller landed in the mud. Some of the mud got on his face.

As a result of the sudden impact, Jem Cole and Sir Topham Hatt were thrown out of George's cab, and landed face first into the mud. Both were unaware of the fact that Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Daisy were laughing hysterically at George's misfortune, while the other 4 were unaware that their crisis was in a crisis of his own.

"Bother! _Bother!"_ Muttered Sir Topham Hatt.

"Botheration _Indeed,"_ agreed Jem Cole.

It took some time, but eventually Both men got out of the mud and ran towards Thomas.

When The four engines saw both men run up to him, they were just shocked.

Sir Topham Hatt was covered all over his body in mud and oil. His hat was bent all over, too. Jem Cole didn't look any better. His red vest, white shirt, and khaki pants looked as though they were painted with mud, oil, and soot, and he definitely needed a new hat, too.

Quite frankly, out of all the years the 4 engines had known Stephen Topham Hatt as their controller, they thought they would _never_ see him in such a state.

"Can we help you sir?" Thomas' driver asked, calmly maintaining a straight face.

"Yes. Get me to Tidmouth as fast as you can!"

"Our fireman is ill-"

"I'll be your fireman," interrupted the rather dirty Gentleman.

Thomas whistled in excitement.

Jem Cole came up to Sir Topham Hatt. "I wish you the best of luck, Stephen. I would volunteer to have been the fireman, but I have to stay with George until help arrives. I'm very sorry."

Sir Topham Hatt just shook his friends hand and smiled kindly. "It's fine, Jem. Thank you. We both look like we haven't showered in days, though." Everyone chuckled at that.

* * *

It was 10:35 when Thomas left Knapford yards. Sir Topham Hatt was working hard as the fireman. Coal dust and soot flew all over, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get to his wife's party on time.

* * *

It was 10:50 when they finally arrived at Tidmouth.

"Just in time for some flowers," he muttered.

"Good Luck, sir!" Thomas called.

Meanwhile, in the ballroom, everyone was waiting patiently for Lady Hatt's husband.

As the clock struck 11, the doors opened, revealing a tired, but triumphant Sir Topham Hatt.

"Stephen? What happened to you?"

"Long story, dear. I bought these for you."

Lady Hatt smiled greatly and gave a big kiss on the cheek to her husband. "Thank you, my dear, I knew this birthday was special, but I wasn't expecting a special dress code!" Everyone laughed, and the party began.

* * *

Now, I bet a good majority of you want to know what happened to George, right?

It turns out, that the towing company was closed today. This mean't George was going to be sitting in the mud overnight.

At around 2 Caroline had been fixed, and was driving when she George. She began to laugh at his misfortune.

"Good heavens, Jem, what happened to you? You look like you went for a swim in that ditch," chuckled her driver.

Jem sighed. "I suppose you can say that. Can you give me a lift home?"

"By all means, hop in."

"Well, well, well. Look who's the disgrace of the roads now?" Giggled Caroline.

"Not you. I'm already the laughing stock of the engines, particularly by that rail car."

"Serves you right."

"I hate to leave you out here, George, but the towing company is closed," Jem said apologetically.

"Whatever."

Nowadays, Sir Topham Hatt hitches a ride with one of the engines when they're available. Though he doesn't mind hopping a lift in his car, or any other road vehicles, including George(Though he is still wary of him), he tends to lean more towards trains after that ordeal.

As a thank you for getting him to his wife's party on time, Thomas was given a new coat of paint. Percy, Toby, and Daisy were given ones too, though it was because Sir Topham Hatt didn't want people to know about his ordeal, and wanted them to keep quiet about it.

Unfortuantely, what the Controller doesn't know is that all the engines know. They just haven't told him yet.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this story.**

 **For those of you who follow me, this is a remake of the Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends remake of the Season 5 episode "Lady Hatt's birthday Party." It is one of my favorite episodes of this series.**

 **I also expanded some of the roles of the characters. And added some, too.**

 **I decided to take a break from anime, and expand to some of my personal favorite shows.**

 **be on the lookout.**


End file.
